


If You Just Asked

by penstrikesmidnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: Why, when Kenma had finals and packing and moving to concern himself with, did Kuroo decide he couldn't wait any longer to show Kenma he might have feelings that strayed outside of their friendship?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	If You Just Asked

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write some KuroKen fluff, so here you go!

Kuroo and Kenma stood face to face in front of Kuroo's dorm after a Saturday out together. It was an early February evening, and it felt like snow was coming in. Kenma shrugged his jacket up above his chin to protect himself from the wind.

"Well," Kuroo said, voice reluctant. Kenma shrugged. 

For Kenma, time with Kuroo had become fleeting, a rare, happy surprise since Kuroo had left for university. He wasn't far away; he had stayed in the city, but Tokyo was big, and they both had their own lives to lead. It wasn't a big deal, Kenma kept reminded himself. It was just different.

Kuroo opened his arms, and Kenma stepped into them. They stood there for a while, Kuroo's face in Kenma's hair, Kenma breathing in Kuroo's familiar scent of laundry detergent and soap, the metallic tang of cold lingering on his jacket. When Kenma finally pulled back, Kuroo's arms loosened but didn't fall. Kuroo usually had a hard time letting go.

"It's not like we're hours apart," Kenma said, not sure why this time, of all times, he felt like he had to reassure both of them. "And graduation is only a little more than a month away. And then we'll be living together."

Kuroo nodded. Kenma shook his head to dislodge a stray chunk of hair from his eyes. Kuroo reached up to fix it, his hand brushing Kenma's cheek. This wasn't unnatural for them, but the way Kuroo's hand hesitated, warm fingers brushing against Kenma's cold cheekbone, then his jaw, thumb just skimming his bottom lip, was definitely something new.

"You should go if you want to get home before dark," Kuroo finally broke the silence. His hand fell away. Suddenly, the sliver of air between them felt like a deep, uncrossable ravine.

"Um, yeah," Kenma said, taking a step away, trying to figure out why Kuroo would have touched him like that now, of all times. "See you later."

Kuroo nodded, also stepping away. The distance felt safe, certain. Kenma didn't know why he felt disappointed with that. "Don't pull out your phone until you get to the train station."

Kenma rolled his eyes. "I won't get lost."

"I almost always have to come find you," Kuroo said with his trademark smirk, turning toward his door.

"Do not," Kenma retorted.

"Do too," Kuroo said.

Kenma smiled. "Not."

"Do too." Kuroo laughed, the mood fully normal again. He waved as he took the stairs to the door two at a time. "Message me when you get home!"

"Whatever," Kenma said, but he was smiling when he turned away.

He didn't have time to think of the strange goodbye until he was on the train with his DS. As he waited for his game to load, he though back to Kuroo's hesitant expression, the way his hand had lingered, just long enough to send Kenma's heart beating faster than normal, and the way his thumb had touched Kenma's lip, like a prelude to something more...

Kenma hunched down in his seat. It wasn't like he had never thought about Kuroo that way, as more then a friend. He had just always assumed that Kuroo _didn't_. There had only been a handful of times Kuroo had shown him more affection than he did anyone else, and most of those times revolved around Kuroo trying to get Kenma to play volleyball with him. Kenma had never thought to assume the affection as anything more.

Why _now_ , of all times? Why, when Kenma had finals and packing and moving to concern himself with, did Kuroo decide he couldn't wait any longer to show Kenma he might have feelings that strayed outside of their friendship?

When Kenma got home, he messaged Kuroo. _I told you I wouldn't get lost._

Kenma wasn't sure it was an entirely true statement, but at the very least he was home, so that was that. Kenma would leave the feelings thing to Kuroo.

He had other things to worry about.

***

"I'm still kind of upset I couldn't get away this weekend," Kuroo said into Kenma's headset as Kenma battled a boss on his Playstation. They had started this trend a few weeks after Kuroo had left home. Kenma would share his screen, and Kuroo would watch (Kenma assumed), and chatter about school, his life, his volleyball schedule, anything that came to mind. Kenma didn't speak much, but he loved the sound of Kuroo's voice, even if Kenma had to shush him when he tried to talk through cutscenes.

Kuroo had originally planned to come home that weekend, but Kenma had known the likelihood of him getting away so close to finals had been slim. He would be done with school soon anyway, and back for Kenma's graduation with enough time to help move Kenma's and his own stuff into the apartment they planned on sharing outside of campus.

Kenma wrinkled his nose at the thought of all the work moving would involve.

"Have you thought about doing this, like, professionally?" Kuroo's voice broke Kenma's train of thought.

"Doing what professionally?" Kenma asked, sighing as he died for the fifth time. He'd gotten so close that time.

"You know, streaming," Kuroo said, his voice muffled, probably from food. "You're really good. You could probably make money."

Kenma had thought about it before, of course, because he loved gaming, but...

"It seems like a lot of work," he said with a sigh. "And on top of that, it will take up a lot of room..."

"Oh please, you think I didn't take all of that into consideration already?" Kuroo's words were exasperated, but his tone was fond, which made Kenma's stomach swoop low. "I already picked out a place for your equipment. You can tell me if you think it will work."

Kenma didn't know what to say, but he could safely say he was glad Kuroo couldn't see his face, because he wasn't sure what expression he was wearing. Kenma turned his attention back to his battle.

He was surprised when he won. Kuroo chuckled softly. "Thanks, Kuro," Kenma said finally as he waited for the screen to load.

"Anything for you."

"Anything, huh?" Kenma said, feeling a small burst of bravery.

"Yeah, of course. You know, Kenma, I...I just..."

Kuroo's voice stuttered, his words tripping over themselves. 

"Shh," Kenma said as the cutscene started, but his grin, while small, was there. 

***

Kenma watched Kuroo drop the last of their boxes off in the front room. He reached up to wipe some sweat off his forehead, and Kenma saw a thin stripe of skin where Kuroo's shirt lifted with his arm. He swallowed and looked back at Kuroo's face.

"Your hair is even more of a disaster than usual," Kenma snorted, watching as Kuroo dragged his fingers through it, to no effect. "You should probably take a shower, you're gross."

"It's not my fault I just got done dragging boxes up three flights of stairs with barely any help," Kuroo retorted. Bokuto and Akaashi had helped them move the big furniture, but they had had their own things to do, so they'd left about an hour before. Kuroo had made the executive decision to get the rest of the boxes, and had told Kenma to unpack them as Kuroo brought them up. Kenma had, so at least they had a mostly-furnished kitchen, furniture in the front room, some pillows and blankets for their beds, and closets with haphazardly hung clothes.

Kenma shrugged. "I'll order food while you freshen up."

"Deal."

After Kenma ordered the food, he spun slowly in a circle in the living room, admiring the way his and Kuroo's stuff had started blending seamlessly into each other. He imagined what their shared space would look like at the end of the week, when both of them got so fed up living out of boxes that they finally unpacked the rest of their knickknacks.

The food arrived as Kuroo came out of his room, towel-drying his hair, dressed in his ratty sweats and a baggy black t-shirt. Kenma set the food on their table, then wrinkled his nose. "This isn't where we're going to put the table, is it?"

"The middle of the living room? I sure hope not, but I guess we can decorate around it if we need to." Kenma elbowed him.

"Ow, Kenma, you wound me," Kuroo moaned, rubbing at his side. Kenma smiled and elbowed him again, more gently this time. Kuroo pulled him into a side hug. "We'll move the couch here, and the table into the kitchen. Good thing we decided not to go for the bigger one."

"If we don't eat, our food is going to get cold," is all Kenma said, his cheeks warm, because listening to Kuroo voice what Kenma had been thinking just moments before felt strangely intimate here in their new, shared space.

As they ate, Kenma felt the busyness of the day catch up to him. He sighed, slumping down in his seat. Tiredness always made him slightly irritable, and more blunt. At some point, his legs had tangled with Kuroo's under the table, and these feelings in his chest finally spilled out.

"Can we just...start this school year fresh?" Kenma asked.

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Kenma said, his voice a tiny bit exasperated, "I'm sick of dancing around our feelings for each other. Do you like me or not?"

Kuroo stared at him. Kenma stared back, challenge in his eyes, food and tiredness forgotten. "I..." Kuroo said, then swallowed. He put a hand on the back of his neck, a sign of his nervousness. "We're best friends, right? Of course I like you."

"Do you want to kiss all your best friends?" Kenma asked, watching Kuroo's cheeks turn red. He could feel his own face burning, but he was going to confront this tonight, get all these exhausting feelings out of the way.

"No, just you, I guess," Kuroo muttered. "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure this out. I was going to ask you on a proper date and everything, and you had to go ruin it!"

Kenma sat back, satisfied. "I'd say yes."

Kuroo looked confused. This whole conversation seemed to have knocked him completely off balance. Kenma clarified. "If you asked me on a date. I'd say yes."

Kuroo's expression cleared, and Kenma couldn't remember the last time he had seen Kuroo this happy. Probably the last time he'd won a volleyball game. "If you knew this whole time, why didn't you say anything?!"

Kenma shrugged. "Why did you decide you couldn't hold your feelings back at the worst possible time?"

"Well," Kuroo hedged, and he looked down at the table. "Moving away really made me think about us. Our relationship. And I was feeling lonely, and you looked so beautiful. I almost kissed you."

"I figured," Kenma said. He reached up, cupping Kuroo's face in his hands. "You can kiss me now, though. I don't mind."

Kuroo smiled and leaned down. When their lips met, Kenma felt more grounded than he had the past three months. What a good way to start his university career. When Kuroo finally broke away, Kenma smirked. "Are you going to ask me on a date, or are we just going to kiss?"

"You can ask me on a date too!" Kuroo protested, but smiled. "How about Friday, six o'clock?"

"Sounds good to me." Kenma kissed Kuroo again, and again. He didn't think he'd ever get used to this feeling, but he was pretty sure he'd be okay exploring it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/Kudos are always welcome! 
> 
> My [tumblr](https://twirlergirl1206.tumblr.com/) if you're interested!


End file.
